User talk:Bcraggen
Leave a message if you need me RE: Well...you can start by not typing your whole damn message as a section header. And try re-reading the Manual of Style, if it helps. Also, learn proper punctuation, sentence patterning, and capitalization. It helps improve the wiki literary-wise. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 12:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC) : I got some ideas for you too, Bcraggen. Aside from War Clown's ideas, if you haven't already, read the Policies. If you have, try reading them again. It is also good to look through the official from the help wiki. There's many tips there, which are updated from time to time. And, something I find very important: to know when to bold, when to make italic along with spacing and correct image placing. Do this, along with War's suggestions, and it shouldn't take too long for you to learn how to edit with a much higher standard. Alareiks |''' 13:17, September 8, 2011 (UTC) A couple of notes Just thought I'd remind you to sign your comments using ~~~~ everytime you post on a talk page or forum. If you do not know how to make these, simply press the http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb1/messaging/images/5/5f/Signature_button.png button. On another note, as stated in the Manual of Style, headers should be capitalized as the following: A war is coming Rather than A War is Coming I noticed you changed a header on Bertrand's article saying "Bertrand's true form", to "Bertrand's True Form". The former was correct, just so you know it for further edits. Also, for the news post, I've found out there's some other improvements, and Collin over at Sucker Punch said that they will soon make a blog post with a full list. We'll make a blog post as soon as they have made theirs. Thank you for notifying, though. It's great help. Cheers! --Alareiks '''| 15:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Okay first off, remove the black infobox you just copy pasted from me, only specific people can use that. Second, yes, we've discussed this and Rayne decided that it was best that he remain just an admin. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 19:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Well, now you do. And it's fine, thanks for removing it. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 12:37, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I just read your "Kessler Intentions" post and now I hate you with all my hate. Was it really that hard to warn for spoilers? I just started inFAMOUS 2 and now I don't know if I want to continue because of it. I tought It was a simple question that would be responded with "He wanted to protect the world from The Beast" but if you're going to go ahead and talk about John with so much details, spoiler warning, seriously, saves lifes. You could have also said "Why didn't Kessler kill John?" people that have beaten the game understand what you mean and people that haven't won't be spoiled. That's it, i'm not going to read any more Wikis, one also ruined me Red Dead Redemption, but that was my own fault because there was a big spoiler warning sign at the top. Luiguilolxd 04:44, September 14, 2011 (UTC)Luiguilolxd :It's not all exactly all of Cragg's fault. If you're coming to a wiki, you're going to expect spoilers of some kind, tagged or un-tagged. Re:: I understand, I've been there myself a couple of times. Alareiks |''' 18:41, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes I understand wikis have spoilers all over them, but most wikis I read have a sign at the beggining and at the end of the spoiler saying something like "Spoiler Warning: Significant plot/ending details follow" and I can easily skip that, I haven't seen that yet in this wiki, only a sign at the beggining that says that the article contains spoilers, but it doesn't say what part of the article contains spoilers, and this wiki really, really should have that. But this time it wasn't an article, it was a user question, so he could easily write "*SPOILER WARNING*" at the beggining and everyone's happy, I'm not angry, but I do want him to know that he ruined an important part of inFAMOUS 2 for me and that he should be more careful so this doesn't happen with anyone else. 00:42, September 15, 2011 (UTC)Luiguilolxd :Alareiks said to '''drop the issue. It's already resolved, and it's not going to go any further. I'm not demanding anything, I just wanted to tell him to be careful and leave that little suggestion about specific section spoiler warnings, that's all. And, correct me if I'm wrong but, all I see in Alareiks's message is "I understand, I've been there myself a couple times" am I missing something here? 03:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC)Luiguilolxd ::Alareiks' reply is located here. ::HAD to lol. If theres a reply you don't understand, always look on the talk page of the person who replied.Bcraggen 13:33, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I just checked my talk page, I expected him to reply here. Bcraggen, you misunderstood my message, I'm not angry at you, the "I hate you with all my hate" part was not meant to be taken seriously, I'm not an angry person and I didn't expected you to be, I'm sorry everybody got a bad first impression of me. I got plenty of games spoiled in the past and I enjoyed them anyway, It's like when somebody tells you what your birthday present will be, you expect it and love it when it comes, but it is always better to leave it as a surprise. Sure, you are not very happy when they tell you, but then you realize it's not a big deal and get on with your life. I didn't even expected you to respond, I just wanted you to have it in mind when you post spoilers. About not beating the game already, not everybody has to buy a game the day it comes out, I actually never heard of inFAMOUS until PlayStation's Welcome Back program, loved it, beat it and had a friend lend me the second one, there's no possible way a human beign can be that slow. We shouldn't be fighting over this, I still hate you with a little part of my hate, a tiny, insignifficant, small particle of my hate, 0.00001% of it in fact, yeah, try to sleep knowing somebody hates you 0.00001%, ha. 01:48, September 16, 2011 (UTC)Luiguilolxd